1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to portable flare booms having a gas burner in which the flare boom can be easily lowered to change out various components of the flaring assembly.
2. Background
Waste gas burners or flaring devices are used extensively throughout the petroleum and chemical industries to burn combustible waste gases which would otherwise be vented into the atmosphere as unburned hydrocarbons. Often, the venting of waste gases produces serious safety hazards resulting from a vapor cloud explosion as well as having a severe adverse environmental impact since many of the waste hydrocarbons adversely affect the atmosphere more than carbon dioxide.
In many instances, flaring assemblies are installed which require an expensive and permanent installation of the flaring assembly. Often the permanent installations do not satisfy the requirements of a portable flaring system which could be used in lieu of or prior to completion of a permanent installation. Also, infrequent use of the flaring device does not justify a permanent installation. One solution was proposed by Straitz, III in U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,120.